Specific initiation of transcription of avian myeloblastosis virus by DNA polymerase II was obtained in a cell-free system using clonal AMV DNA as a template. The site of initiation is located in the U3 region of the long terminal repeat (LTR). This indicates that the information necessary for AMV transcription lies within the viral genome.